


[Podfic] Disciplined Series

by RsCreighton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Infidelity, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Disciplinary Matters and two ways alternate that the way that those circumstances could have shaken out





	[Podfic] Disciplined Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disciplinary Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76443) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 
  * Inspired by [performance on demand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088626) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 
  * Inspired by [conflict management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088635) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Thanks to Waldorph for having blanket permission & to Idellaphod for making me the lovely cover art! :D

Cover Art By: Idellaphod

Disciplinary Matters

8:54

[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/01%20Disciplinary%20Matter.mp3)

Download

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/01%20Disciplinary%20Matter.mp3)

 

Cover Art By: Idellaphod

Performance On Demand

9:03

[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/02%20Performance%20on%20Demand.mp3)

Download

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/02%20Performance%20on%20Demand.mp3)

 

Cover Art By: Idellaphod

Conflict Management

5:03

[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/03%20Conflict%20Management.mp3)

Download

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/03%20Conflict%20Management.mp3)

 

Other Download Options

[Audiobook](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Disciplined%20Series.m4b)

 


End file.
